Vlad Vladikoff (Fox: Animated)
Vlad Vladikoff (also known as Vlad) is the main antagonist of the 2020 animated film, Fox: Animated. He is a large, carnivorous vulture, who is somewhat clumsy and has a slight Russian accent. He is voiced by Will Arnett, who also voiced another vulture The Lone Gunslinger in Ice Age: The Meltdown, and later voiced Slade in Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. Personality In this version, Vlad is arrogant, treacherous, intelligent, manipulative, malevolent, cunning, and vengeful vulture who exhibited highly antisocial behavior. He almost breaks the fourth wall as he clearly enjoys the fact that he is a villain and states it when he topples over and outranks Nigel as he says "No one steals MY scene!" He is very violent, dangerous, and destructive, constantly seen using physical force to injure or terrorize other characters, including those who he believes can help out in his plans to kill the Fox. He is also very unsympathetic and ruthless; he shows no pity or mercy to his victims and enemies, and holds little or no remorse for his evil deeds. In both situations, he laughed maniacally in response to seeing his victims' fear and injury. History ''Fox: Animated'' He is first seen, approaching Star Fox, later this time approaching Falco. Vlad revealing that he finally killed all of the missing animals inside of his body. He is later seen, hiring Nigel, Gabi, and Charlie to kill Star Fox in order to mount him as the his trophy head. At first, Nigel agrees to do it in exchange for his television show, his fans and the massacre of every bird species. After "thinking" it over, he uses reverse psychology to get him to do it for free. Later, Vlad sends a new mission to Gabi: to use a robotic female fox to seduce Star Fox, and inevitably destroy him (as well as Falco Lombardi in the process). When Gabi tries to use the power of poison, Vlad controls the robot's actions through the interior to kill Star Fox, only to bring himself bad luck. As he prepares to deal with Star Fox once and for all, Nigel plots to kill Star Fox with a poisonous dart, using a porcupine quill as a dart, Gabi's venom for poison and Charlie's long snout to fire the dart. During a battle ensues between the villains and the video game characters, Nigel attempts to shoot Falco with the poisoned dart, but fails. When Blu removes a strap of lit TNT from a site of designated trees to be demolished, Vlad prevents Nigel, from stopping him, wanting to mount Star Fox and rip his heart for himself. As Blu flies the TNT upwards into the air, Nigel grabs on and attacks him, revealing himself to Blu just as the TNT blows up. However, both Nigel, Vlad, Star Fox and Blu survive the explosion and end up tangled in vines, upside-down and unconscious. When they both regain consciousnesses, Nigel attacks Blu, while Star Fox and Vlad does the same, until Star Fox defeats Vlad by a porcupine quill as a dart. A helpless Vlad tries to fight Star Fox by dancing and singing to "Self Portrait", he, alongside with Nigel, Gabi and Charlie, ends up crushed by a boulder to their deaths by Rafael, ending the evil tyranny for good. Gallery Rio 3 - Nigel's defeat and later death.png|Vlad Vladikoff's final defeat and later death Trivia Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Misanthropes Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Male Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Mercenaries Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incompetent Category:Animals Category:Outcast Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Incriminators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable